the_amazing_tfandomcom-20200215-history
Terrific G
Terrific G is a recurring character in the Amazing T series. He acts as a mentor to his grandson, Amazing T, and his friends, Jason and Todd. He is also an ally of the Order of Feridon. Appearance Terrific G has spiky gray hair, and always wears a red Hawaiian shirt with yellow flowers on it, as well as a grey undershirt, brown belt, and green cargo shorts and flipflops. His grandson, Amazing T bears a resemblance to him. Personality Terrific G is a quirky old man with a laid back and relaxed personality, a trait he shares with his grandson. Retirement has likely mellowed him out a lot. Despite his seemingly goofy and care free demeanor, Terrific G is capable of providing useful insight and wisdom, much like how his student Todd is often the voice of reason. He is also a very skilled martial arts teacher as his three students show great and rapid improvement with each of his training sessions despite how short they are. Much like his student Jason, Terrific G is a massive pervert and hentai enthusiast. According to T and Jason he has the best hentai collection in the world. He often has to deal with the two of them trying to steal from his collection. Terrific G also watches adult videos as he wanted to be the first in line at the new adult video store in Episode 3. Terrific G dislikes gifted kids or prodigies and finds them obnoxious, pretentious and full of shit as seen in his fight against Flames and his story about previous students. It is possible the gifted and talented student he had is the reason behind his disdain for them. Biography Terrific G's past is mostly shrouded in mystery but is known that he once fought in the War alongside Dr. Pigdune, was offered the chance to join the Order of Feridon which he politely declined, wanting to go down his own path, and was a hero and defender of earth before he retired. He took in his grandson T as a baby and has raised him since. He also mentored and trained other students before T, Jason and Todd. Throughout their childhood, he gave T and his friends light training and got their power levels up to 100,000, likely so they at the very least could defend themselves. Terrific G first appears in Episode 1 where he scolds his grandson for going through his hentai collection. When Jason and Todd visit T and remind him of Red Dead Ferdemption 2's release, Terrific G warns the boys to be careful. After being rescued by Jamarkules, the boys go to Terrific G for some more serious training. In Episode 2, Terrific G trains T, Jason and Todd and raises their power levels to 1,000,000 each. He then tells them a story about two previous students he had and emphasizes that through hard work people can overcome naturally talented prodigies. He also reminds the boys that they are stronger as a team and not to underestimate their opponents before seeing them off. In Episode 3, Terrific G briefly appears to congratulate the boys on a job well done in retrieving the game and then he proceeds to go to the opening of a new adult video store. Prior to their encounter with Metal T, Todd reminds T that G warned them to be ready for the next big threat. Terrific G is briefly shown to be training the boys after the encounter with Metal T in the epilogue of Episode 4. In Episode 6, with nothing better to do, Terrific G goes to visit his old friend Jamarkules, but unfortunately, Jamarkules is too busy and has to attend naked Hot Wheels with Feridon. Terrific G then visits his old friend Dr. Pigdune and the two catch up. Petard then arrives to recruit Dr. Pigdune to make medicine for his sub brother Dungzar, and decides to recruit Terrific G as well for his power. Terrific G then goes with Dr. Pigdune to Multidimesional System 3 to obtain quantum oats from KEK. G and Dr. Pigdune then go up against Flames Goodroast, who was hired by KEK. Terrific G easily outmatches Flames due to having far more experience and Flames being a lousy fighter. He is then joined by Alpha Jacer, Gohan and Shaggy who have just arrived from training in the Hyperbolic Backrooms. Their arrival allows Dr. Pigdune to resume his mission in getting the quantum oats for Dungzar's medicine. Terrific G, Alpha Jacer, Gohan and Shaggy confront Flames until Flames burns up all his antifreeze with his childish bickering and retreats. G's old friend Sting arrives and greets the group. After Dungzar's medicine is administered, Bumjay invites Terrific G for a celebratory Sting concert at the Temple of Feridon, which G politely declines, deciding to return home to his grandson. When he arrives home, he meets T's new friend Neighus and learns of Metal T's increased power. Relationships Amazing T Being his grandfather, Amazing T and Terrific G get along very well with each other, as T looks up to G for becoming an experienced and talented fighter/martial artist. G respects how disciplined T is, and that he does not consider the hardness of G's training "abuse" like most other 16-year-olds would. Jason G thinks of Jason similarly to the way he thinks of T. However, unlike T, G does not appreciate how carefree Jason is, not having the same sense of urgency when trouble is on the way. Todd G thinks of Todd in a very similar way that he thinks of T and Jason. However, G thinks slightly more highly of Todd, as Todd has a higher sense of urgency than his friends, and knows when they need to continue training, which G very much appreciates. Flames Goodroast Out of all the antagonists in the series, G does not consider Flames the worst out of all of them, as he considers Flames more of a nuisance than a threat. He found it annoying how in episode 6, saving the multiverse was more important than Flames winning KEK's Union Sweepstake, and even offered Flames helpful advice on how he could get through life by changing some of his ways, but Flames, being his usual stubborn self, refused to listen. Power Despite his old age, Terrific G is deceptively strong. Even in his old age he is far beyond the level of his students and their adversaries. Terrific G claims he was far stronger in his prime, but makes up for that in his current old age with his experience. Bumjay claims that in his prime, G could have easily been a member of the Order of Feridon. He also is one of the only humans that has earned Petard's respect, with the other known human being Petard's fellow order member Jamarkules. Terrific G and Dr. Pigdune consider Metal T, a being with an initial power level of 15,000,000,000 child's play. Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight: The ability to take flight through the manipulation of energy * Energy Sense: The ability to sense the energy of other beings. * Vanish: The ability to move with great speed, which creates the illusion of teleportation. * Teleport: The ability to instantly travel to any location so long as the user can locate it. * Enhanced Vitality: Terrific G naturally possess a far greater vitality compared to other humans. His family such as his grandson, Amazing T, appear to have inherited this vitality as well. ** Healing Factor: The ability to heal from injuries faster and endure injuries that would typically be lethal to a normal human. ** Longevity: A much longer lifespan and slower aging. Although Terrific G visibly has aged as an 85 year old, he is incredibly active. ** Enhanced Stamina: Terrific G's stamina is far beyond the capabilities of a normal human and he can go without food, water, and rest for extended periods of time while operating with peak efficiency *** Enhanced Lung Capacity: Although as a human Terrific G does not have the ability of vacuum survival, his enhanced lung capacity allows him to fight in outer space for extended periods of time. * Malakaha: Terrific G's signature technique, he is also its inventor. This technique is a powerful energy beam that can be powered up to compete with any opponent. It is also possible to create many variants of this technique. Forms and Transformations Trivia * Terrific G is the first character to make an appearance in the series. Gallery Category:Characters